


He hates

by EthanolMusket



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drama, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, slightly jealous/yandere hakuryuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanolMusket/pseuds/EthanolMusket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakuryuu is not new to these feelings of hatred harbored deep within him, like the twisted roots of a wicked tree clinging to his very soul and thoughts as they bite into his mind.<br/>(Or things Hakuryuu hates related to Judal as time passes by)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He hates

He hates it when Judal stares at him while he trains, with such silent conviction and determination, had it been someone else, he’d think it frightening, but it is Judal, and when the other notices the prince staring back, he’ll smile and wave as If nothing was wrong, which makes Hakuryuu hate even more.

He hates it when Judal complains about everything, for being someone of the highest rank of the planet he is spoiled rotten. He hates how the other frowns and sighs deeply, rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, how he climbs to the nearest trees or roofs to run from his duties. How he yawns and stretches lazily, ivory skin gleaming under the sun as he takes a nap.

He hates it when Judal stares deeply into nothingness with a blank stare, since he’s always thought the other is too transparent and easy to read, so he dislikes that complicated look the magi has sometimes, as he’s lost in a whole other dimension. Sometimes he calls the magi, and it takes three times for him to react, it bothers him how Judal just smiles at him and invite him to conquer a dungeon after that but not talk about what is on his mind.

He hates it when Judal just barges in his room at night and sits down in front of him, too excited to talk to him about his day, his magic lessons, his trips around the world, how is the prince doing in his training, bugging about conquering a dungeon with him, he hates how normal it feels when the magi does that, how he’s starting to like those trivial talks now and then, how he misses the magi when he’s away for too long. He convinces himself it’s nostalgia for times long gone and hates himself for it.

He hates when he notices for the first time how beautiful Judal has grown. How his unnatural crimson eyes glow under thick, long eyelashes, how his too white skin shines at night when he hops into his room through the window. How his hair sways softly, and how it cascades down like a black stream on his bed. Sometimes the magi will enter his room and lie down beside him, sometimes he’ll chat and nap in there, other times he’ll be silent and just sleep beside the prince. Hakuryuu could kick him out,  scream at him, anything, but he just remains silent, staring at Judal’s sleeping face, trying to hate it but unable to completely do so.

He hates it when Judal isn’t in his usual spot while he’s training and just hears screams and laughter coming from Kougyoku’s room. Most of the time the princess ends up in a wild goose chase after Judal, but at the end of the day, they’ll be chuckling and eating peaches. He knows that shouldn’t bother him, but it sometimes does, especially when he spends all day with the eight princess, at the end of the day, however, the magi always returns to him,  sometimes to chat, sometimes just to wish him a goodnight, and he hates the relief he feels running through his body.

He hates how Judal complains but does nothing to push the third prince Kouha off him, as the other clings from his arm cheerily, how the raven haired boy will sneak into Kouen’s room to chat and dine with him, merry laughter and chat can be heard down the hall until Koumei drags Judal out. Then, Judal walks into Hakuryuu’s room at night, to which the prince asks why he doesn’t sneak into Kouen’s room instead and bother someone else for a change. Judal remains quiet for a few seconds before sighing and complaining as to how cranky Hakuryuu is and plainly ignores him, claiming the bed for himself once again, something the prince doesn’t really seem to hate.

He specially hates when the King of Sindria visits the empire and how Judal’s attention shifts completely to the High King of the Seven Seas. How the magi prances behind Sinbad calling him stupid, clinging to him, and he isn’t sure if he hates the psychotic grin Judal only uses with Sinbad, eyes gleaming dangerously as he stares at the man, who looks back as intensely as the magi. He knows they have a past but has never asked Judal about it, and even if he’s curious, he’d rather not and deem it as irrelevant, or tries to. He hates when he sees the magi hopping in through the window of the room King Sinbad is staying in, and hates the pressure he feels in his chest.

He hates how reclusive Judal is after he returns from Balbadd. The magi actually is using his own chambers for once, locking himself in there for two days. After that, he rests on his favorite tree, not talking to anyone, not to him, not even to Sinbad when he visits the emperor to settle some matters regarding Balbadd. Hakuryuu is actually worried as to what happened, but the magi seems really immersed in thought, he decides not to bother him. It’s better to ignore him, after all, he is Al-Thamen’s pawn…the organization he has promised to destroy himself, no matter what.

He hates how he didn’t give his hand to Judal sooner. After discovering the raven’s true intentions, he realizes their goals are the same, realizes the magi has been used since birth by the organization. He wants to kill Gyokuen, he knows Judal will be by his side no matter what, he has grown to trust the other and hopes his trust is not misplaced. They both are giving their best to perfect their abilities for their fated date, Hakuryuu trains with Belial, Judal keeps learning new magic and expanding his knowledge. He hates when he hears Judal’s heavy panting as he falls down, sometimes it seems the magi finds it difficult to control all the power he absorbed that day, he runs to his side and holds him close, but the crimson eyed boy assures him he’s all right each and every time. Judal does the same for him, when he’s fainting from exhaustion, he’ll go and hold him close, pestering him to take a break, even if he refuses, Judal convinces him they won’t get anywhere if he dies, he hates to show weakness, but agrees to rest, mostly because he doesn’t want to see that foreign expression of worry on Judal’s face.   

He hates how empty he feels after they kill Gyokuen, but the warm body besides him helps him fill that void, he knows they’re charging into death, but as long as Judal is next to him, he is unstoppable. He knows as long as they’re together, they’ll eventually find a way. He reaches his hand and strokes the strands of black hair covering the magi’s eyes, his hand running gently down his cheek. Judal yawns and moves closer to him, snuggling against his chest. He hates to leave the bed lately, especially when being next to his magi is so comfortable.  

He hates how powerless he is, as he stares into the void in the sky, the void that has taken what mattered to him the most in an instant. He hates to know all those days they were together were long gone, hates to accept they will only be lingering memories and that Judal is gone, it is hard to fathom that the crimson eyed boy won’t beam that mischievous smile at him again, that he won’t pester him around, that he won’t hold him at nights anymore, that he won’t get lost in a sea of black with a soft peach smell in his bed anymore, that Judal won’t call him his king any more. As unbearable as it is, he hates to know he’ll have to go on alone, he can’t back up, because he knows Judal wouldn’t want that.

Hakuryuu hates how alone he feels without Judal, and hates how he never ever imagined this scenario and how he wasn’t prepared for this. He hates fate, but mostly, hates himself for loving the magi so much.


End file.
